The Daily Life of an Undertaker
by PrimeLaughter
Summary: The Undertaker appears to keep a diary of sorts. The contents of his wonderfully disturbed conscience are spread out in this diary. Visit the world through his eyes and see what as he sees. What will happen when his companion predict's the young Earl's death? What will happen when his only comfort deserts him? Is his only companion gone for good? (not good at summaries hehe...)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, please try to keep that in mind. I only posted this for your enjoyment, if you don't enjoy it, don't read it; plain and simple.**

**This is written in a sort of mental-diary format.**

**I don't own any of Kuroshitsuji in any way. Except this story, of course.**

* * *

The darkness. Many might find it terrifying, other think of it as a home. I think of it as a friend, a bit scary and yet comforting. Always a bit of a mystery, no matter how close I get to it. There is that that funny piece to it as well. The darkness is amusing. The darkness is my friend.

The world is a funny place. There are so many amusing things. There are also so many things to ponder. The most interesting thing there can possibly be would be death. The death of a human being. Their record curt short, ended in a single slice of a shinigami's blade.

There are not many who agree with my take on life. Many seem to try to… take a step back from me. It has always been that way. Always, even when I was a young reaper, fresh out of the garden of the Academy. My teachers never understood why everything was so amusing to me. My fellow students never understood. I was alone. And that was amusing. I watched the world unfold from an outsider's point of view. On that one day when I finally retired, I decided to continue laughing. Because, after all, it would be sad should laughter disappear.

It was any normal day for me, and I had just finished with the James girl when a small boy and a tall man walk in. I close the lid of her coffin and greet my favorite visitors, the Earl and his butler. I allow small giggles to escape my lips in anticipation. The Earl gets straight down to business, asking about a string of recent murders. I have to stop him, as amusing as his questions are. I did require a small fee, as he was well aware. His forgetfulness has always been rather amusing. He turns the spotlight on Sebastian, the demon. After moments I am laughing so hard I can barely stand. How he manages it I shall never know. His enchanting humor cannot be contained in just one body, demon or no.

The Earl quickly brings me back out from my thoughts. I look up and snicker, but answer his questions truthfully, as usual. As they turn to leave, I catch a look in the demon's eye. A look I know so well.

"Earl," I say slyly. "Keep your soul guarded. Many may try to… steal it." He looks at me blankly, and leaves. I giggle. It is amusing; they still have not figured out who I am.

Things have quieted down a bit lately. But I know it is just the calm before the storm. Whenever I see more than one reaper in one day I know something major is about to happen. The best part is they don't know who I am either. It becomes increasingly hard not to laugh as I pass them on the streets. I can recognize them a mile away. I wonder why they don't recognize me.

A whole crop of new bodies have popped up. It's strange; some do not appear to have had their souls collected yet. I have sent an anonymous message to the current head reaper to let him know about the bodies who still have their souls. I wonder if they will be collected soon or not.

Just then a man dressed in a crisp suit with a death scythe arrived in my shop. I immediately recognized the weapon as a death scythe, but he seemed to think I didn't know. It was hilarious, and I couldn't contain my laughter. One look at the expression on his face made me lose it all at once. After a good long laugh I manage to look at his face again, and it almost caused me to start laughing again. Snickering, I stuck my face in his.

"Yeeeeeeees?" I purr. He didn't seem taken aback at all, and I giggled. It was just too hard to contain it much longer. "I will have you know, reaper, that you have paid. What are you looking for today?"

His look was priceless.

"I never said that I was a reaper. How did you know?" he asked, apparently astounded that I knew.

"How do you not know who I am? That is the question, is it not?" He studies me for the longest time before he straightens his glasses using his scythe.

"I am afraid to say I do not recognize you. As you seem to be knowledgeable about our organization, I can safely say you can allow me collect a few cinematic records?"

"Why, yes. Right this way, William T. Spears." I can barely contain my glee when his eyes widened as I as his name. True to my word, I lead him to a beautifully crafted, pearl-inlayed coffin. I open the lid to reveal a most beautiful corpse. With a quick snip he gathers the soul and is about to take his leave when he turns back to me, frowning. I giggle, knowing exactly what is to follow.

"Are you…?"

"Ah, so you figured it out, I see." I grin, long black fingernail over my lips. "Shhhh. I like my peace." He simply re-adjusted his glasses and walked out of my shop, leaving me giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

**I will be adding to this story, and I promise you it gets better (in my mind).**

**Oh, and I want to thank TimeIsArbitrary and Quillcox for their input on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone that read the first chapter enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, this is a second chapter to the Undertaker's diary. I look forwards to reading your reviews.**

* * *

Often I take a step back from the rest of the world. I watch from a distance, dancing with death while watching the innocents. They don't realize their death is short in coming. I converse with Death, and he agrees with me. We are, after all, nearly the same. Lord Death chose to bestow his legendary death scythe on me. His teasing fingers brush my chin and pull me closer as we twirl through dreams of small children and the waking nightmares of widows. Our feet in sync, our wants met for the time being. He needs me for more ways than just a dancing partner; he needs me to be his image. I am the eyes and ears of Death. Even when I am alone, I have company. He is always with me. The one true god; my dearest; my Death.

I am in my shop, crooning to Death, when the doors open. I peer out from where I am lying, and quickly climb out of the coffin.

"Well hello, Sebastian. I did not expect to see you today." I feel Death backing off a little bit, allowing me to conduct business as I would want to.

"Undertaker. This will not go beyond the walls of this shop. Is that understood? Not even my young master is allowed to hear about this."

"Ah, but only the choicest of laughter will satisfy me."

"Yes, that is agreeable."

In moments I am collapsed on a coffin, laughing.

"That was brilliant!" I gasp.

"There is something weighing heavily on my mind. It involves the young master. Though I would never tell him, I believe someone is going to try to kill him, but I am not allowed to act on my own until my suspicions are confirmed."

"A murder, you say?" I feel Death edging closer, intrigued. This is, after all, his area of expertise.

"Yes, murder! Coldblooded murder, Undertaker." he restated, annoyed.

"What did your servants do today, might I ask?"

"They blew a hole through the side of the kitchen, broke the new tea set and nearly burned the young master to a crisp."

"Ah yes, that is cause for tension." Sebastian rolled his eyes as I continued. "Why would you come to me for this information? I don't know quite so much about future murders, you know."

"Yes, yes I know, but you are the only one who might know about it." I cocked my head slightly, long fingernail to my lip. "So, do you have anything to say?" A small giggle escaped my throat; he was so desperate that emotions flashed through his eyes.

"Tick-tock, around the clock; time is coming clo-ose. Tick-tock, it'll be a shock; the game will soon be o-ver." Death sings quietly in my ear. The corner of my lip tugs upwards; his morbid songs are oh so amusingly beautiful. I stick my face in Sebastian's, and purr,

"Very soon. Keep your master close, Sebastian." I giggle, "There are many mad people in this world. There is no telling what they might do, or when they might try it." An animalistic growl escapes his throat, his eyes flashing pink.

"Thank you, Undertaker." he says stiffly. I sat down on a coffin, an amused smile on my lips. He nods and turns to leave when he glances back at me on my perch. I cock my head to the side, smile widening. He shakes his head as if to get rid of a bug and leaves me chuckling to myself.

* * *

**A storyline is starting to form now! Death is a little bit of an OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, this is the third chapter. I don't have a whole lot to say, only that I have gotten a few really nice reviews, and that makes me really want to continue with this. So, enough of my blabbering, here it is! Chapter three of the Undertaker's diary!**

* * *

I'm curled up in Death's arms, my head on his silent chest as he strokes my hair and whispers in my ear. He tells me more of the slaughters and the murders, of the calm and quite deaths and of the painful ones. He tells me of the deaths of Angels and Demons, of the Fae and the Spirits. His melodic voice strings together the most fantastic tales. I am just feeling my eyes become heavy when I hear a name. _Earl Phantomhive_. I look up into the dark eyes of Death as he continues. He is telling me about a possible future death for the Earl, one not by Sebastian. One in which Sebastian doesn't get a taste of his soul. I am interested. Sebastian failing? This I simply must see.

I slide the lid of the coffin off, and extract myself from Death. He follows me closely as usual. I leave my shop and lock the doors, then head out to the docks. Death tells me I will find an interesting scuffle there. As I get closer, I hear the shouts and sense something flying straight for me. I step out of the way just as a young reaper on a death scythe lands where I had been standing. He jumps up and collides mid-air with a young demon girl. She dives towards the ground and, fate would have it, towards me. With a swift motion I am again out of the way and about to continue on my way when death whispers to me. I turn and face the reaper. He is so foolish and young, a smile forms on my face. The demon throws a punch and it sends him flying towards me. I sidestep and casually throw out my arm to catch him a second before he would have smashed into the wall, an avoidable death. Both he and the demon are paying me much attention now. Since she cannot tell if I am an ally, she takes a step back, waiting for my next move. I set the young reaper down and my smile widens.

"Ah, now you would be Ronald Knox, a reeeeeal young reaper. And you," I say as I turn to the demon girl, "Would be the late Eleanor Middleburn. I remember your death, no body to be found, and for good reason I can see now." The two are watching me rather intently now, and I laugh. They still do not seem to know who I am, even now. "Tick-tock tick-tock. Time is running out, you know." I turn slightly, "You better get going, Ronald. She didn't do anything to you." I let go of the young reaper and turn to leave. I feel the demon move to attack me, and with a swift motion I throw open my robe to reveal my death scythe. I grab one and block her attack mid-air. I turn my head to look at her, a deadly smile on my lips. "Your death is on your own head."

I make quick work of the new demon. She was inexperienced and couldn't cope with my speed. As her cinematic records spill out, I turn to Ronald with my head cocked to the side and a finger over my lips. "Sh." He simply nods, in a state of such shock I giggle and tune away, waving my hand to him. "I trust you can clean this up." By the time he regains his voice enough to call to ask who I am, he can no longer see me.

I hum to myself as I make my way down the wharf. Young orphaned children run and beg; old men hobble drunkenly and stately women prepare to board their ships. Death tells me that I will have to wait but I will know when the action will happen when I see it. I sit on a box of cargo to wait. The people milling about don't even look at me, though a small child does ask for food. I gave her a few of my ever-present cookies, though Death tells me she won't last long. I watch her scurry away into an alley and I smile to myself. Humans are such delightful creatures. I look about and I see it. The Earl Phantomhive is standing just ahead of me, though he does not seem to notice me. Sebastian is besides him, and I chuckle. He is on high alert, looking around discreetly. The Earl turns to him and demands something, and Sebastian drops to one knee, hand across his stomach, bowing. He gets up and leaves his master standing by an empty dock, alone. But I notice someone following him, cloaked in the shadows yet in plain sight. I smile works its way onto my face as the shadow creeps closer to the young boy. It looks around, sees me watching, and slinks away from the Earl, almost as if trying to make me think it was not stalking the young boy. At that moment Sebastian returns, on high alert. Still, he does not notice me. A gleeful giggle escapes my lips as master and demon board a ship. I get up to follow them and watch with joy as the shadow scampers up the anchor line. This is sure to be a very interesting trip.

* * *

**This storyline is going places that are making me pretty excited to continue!**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Quillcox helped me out. Just in case I forget to again, Quillcox and TimeIsArbitrary are the two who help me out (not always both on each chapter, but one or the other). To be specific, in this chapter it was TimeIsArbitrary AND Quillcox.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the fourth chapter in what is becoming a very interesting story. I have gotten so really nice reviews, asking me when I am going to send out the next chapter and so on. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Enough talking, here it is!**

* * *

The world is darkened by misery and lies, but a few shining spots pinpoint the darkness; stars on a black sky. These stars could be anything from a smiling child to the deepest and most passionate of love. I enjoy watching the stars change in the darkening sky, laughing at their mysteries. Death dances with me, and we float in a dream of laughter together, simple travelers, seeing all there is to see in this world. We don't often interact with the outside world; we tend to stay in our bubble of make-believe and imagination. He twirls me once more through the dreamland, and pauses. He leans down and as the whisper of lips brush mine the world dissolves into reality once more.

I smile to myself as I make my way down the hallways of the vessel. At first I am confused as to where to go, but a grin widens on my face. It's just like a game of hide-and-seek, and I'm it. I look around for any signs of the Earl, and slink off down the dark hallways.

I am sitting on the deck like everyone else, eating a cookie, when a shadow looms over me. I crane my neck to see who it is, and a delighted smile spreads across my lips.

"Why, Sebastian," I croon. "Whatever could have brought you here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he replied, expressionless.

"Ah, but where is the young master? You rarely leave his side for so long." He blinked, lack of expression unchanged. "Ah, but do you even know where he is?" A pained expression flashed crossed his face, almost too fast for me to see. But I knew I had hit a nerve, and a smirk spread across my lips. "Do you have a particular question, or are you becoming desperate?"

"He hasn't asked me to come to him yet, Undertaker. Either he has the situation under control, or he is unconscious." Sebastian fretted darkly and I stifled a giggle with my sleeved arm. Now was not the time to start laughing so loudly.

"I don't have much to tell you. I will keep a lookout, and you check in with me if you don't hear anything from him in half an hour." He nodded and turned to leave when I suddenly remembered something important. I reached up, caught his sleeve and pulled him down closer to me. "There is a dark shadow trailing the Earl. I have been following it, and I watched it nearly get him earlier. Look to the shadows, Sebastian. The answer lies hidden in the darkness." I let him straighten himself, eyeing me warily. I grin widely and he stalks off, eyes discreetly to the shadows.

Memories of arms wrap around my midsection from behind, pulling me closer to the ghost of a being. I feel his head burry itself into the hollow between my neck and shoulders, planting an apparition of a kiss on the exposed skin of my neck. A slight shudder runs the length of my body. Rarely does Death ever act this way, but whenever he does, a tragic, bloody or almost inescapable death of someone I know is drawing near. I try to forget this as he gently nips my ear. I close my eyes and let the feeling wash over me, engulf me, bring me partially to his world. Here I am the ghost, but he is so solid, so real. He spins me around so I am facing him and engulfs me in his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head. I am content to forget about the world and all its problems and just hold Death in my arms.

* * *

**I am starting to really like what is going on between Death on the Undertaker. There really isn't anyone that is a suitable match for him otherwise. In this chapter it was only TimeIsArbitrary who helped me out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I will try to be quicker next time!**

* * *

The murmurs of the floorboards comfort me as I slink down the darkened hall. The pulsing of the sea, like a living heart. I searched, though for what I was not certain. Before I knew it, I was walking through blackness. Complete and utter darkness. I was confused at first, unsure of where I was. The sounds of the ship I was certain I was on faded into a lull in the background. I felt as if I was both floating and standing on a solid surface all at once. I grinned; this was Death's doing. The airy arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled my into a breath of a chest. He is much more solid than when he simply visited me. This was a little pocket of suspended time and reality, one he had created just so he could feel more real to me. The sounds of the ship I was on moments ago became a soft lull as time slowed.

A small smile played on my lips. It amuses me how the world around us wouldn't even notice this interaction, even if we stayed this way for hours. He slid his hands to my hips and rested his head on my shoulder. I reached my hand up and stroked his insubstantial locks. Though I was content, I was also uneasy. The more he acted this way, the more I knew that this coming death would be painful for me. This was his way of saying he was sorry for me. I cannot help but feel concerned for the Earl. Is it his death that is short in coming?

Death nuzzled closer, as if sensing my troubled thoughts. He plants a kiss on my neck, causing a slight shiver down my body. He seems pleased by my reaction and leaves a trail of airy kisses up my neck, nipping my ear lightly. He pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around my midsection. He places one last kiss on my jawline and whispers two words that give me an unpleasant chill.

"I'm sorry." With these two terrifying words he brings reality back, leaving me in the darkened hall once more.

I stand still for the longest time, pondering what he could have meant. Those words, when coming from him, are the most terrible and confusing words ever spoken. I grin. It is going to be a very amusing trip indeed.

* * *

I open my eyes as I feel a weight press onto my chest. There is a flash of red, and dagger-like teeth loom before me in a maniacal grin. I blink, and realize I am being sat on. By a blood-red reaper. I don't even bother to try move, I am pinned down anyways. The slightly surprised look that flashes in his eyes as I stay still causes a grin to form; he expected a struggle.

My eyes sweep the room, and I notice the modified death scythe leaning against my bed. I look back up into his face, my grin even wider.

"What are you after today, Grell?"

He stares at me, his mouth in a silent 'O'. I take such pleasure in this reaction that I have to suppress a small giggle.

"Who are you, then?" Grell whines.

"You are sitting on me and you don't know?" I ask in mock surprise. From the stories I have heard about the crimson reaper, the fact that he is sitting on me and does not know me does not surprise me in the slightest.

"I saw you talking to my Bassy, and I wanted to know who you could be to be talking to him so… closely."

I let out a giggle at that, the confusion on his face growing. Close? Me and Sebastian? Is he serious?

"What could have ever lead you to that conclusion, Grell?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you grab him and pull him close to you! Not even his master does that." The jealousy in his voice and the hurt look on his face cause another giggle to surface. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" This reaper is so much funnier than the reports lead me to believe. "Don't you dare laugh at a lady!" I completely lose it then, and roll over, catching Grell by surprise and causing him to fall over onto the floor. After a moment I calm down, and I sit up, looking down at the shocked reaper. I bring my sleeved hand up to my mouth to cover my grin.

"I am the Undertaker. It is a… pleasure… to meet you."

* * *

**Quillcox did some editing this time. **

**I love hearing about what you guys have to say about my work, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has taken me way too long to get this typed and ready to publish. I want to thank everyone that has followed or reviewed my fanfiction; you have been a great help. Keep it up!**

**Follow or review!**

**Thank you, and read on.**

* * *

Red light flashes through the sky, lighting up the dark. Blood red light, as bright as the flame on my skin, and the path left by the memory of Death's fingers. That streak of red, so passionate and deep. The color of love, and hate, and passion, and death.

I motioned for Grell to follow me as I made my way down the hallway. Again, I am not sure what I am searching for, but it is something I need; something I depend on. The longing for it burns into my mind, as bright and hot as a streak of red in the dark.

I come to a sudden stop, and Grell walks right into me. He brushes off his coat with a little humph, mumbling about how I need to warn such a delicate lady that I'm going to stop before I do stop. I peer into the darkness, wondering where Death has gone off to. Since he said he was sorry, he has not been around. I continued, climbing out onto the deck.

A hand comes down on my shoulder, and I look up into Sebastian's face. I hear a squeal from behind me, and Grell sails over my head, arms outstretched, and eyes squeezed shut. Sebastian sidestepped, letting Grell crash in a heap to the ground. Sebastian turns to me, ignoring Grell's muffled speech about how love hurts, saying:

"I need your help."

* * *

"So you still haven't heard from the young Earl?" I questioned, curious. Sebastian nods, ignoring the crimson reaper clinging to his arm, purring. I look to a dark corner, expecting to feel Death's arms wrap around my waist. I feel a small pang in my chest as the space remains empty.

"Undertaker?"

I snap out of my trance to look back up into Sebastian's face. I blink, and he sighs, repeating his question.

"Do you have any idea where my young master might be?"

"The threads of fate are woven quite strangely now. Find his thread before someone else does." A small smile plays across my lips. "I fear there are many seeking him. Watch the shadows, but beware the light. The crossroads of the game is fast approaching."

He stares at me for the longest time, blank expression, but eyes in turmoil, flashing brilliant pink.

"What are you talking about? Don't speak in riddles!" Grell cries, clutching Sebastian's arm tighter. My slight smile widened; this reaper is an aspiring comic. Sebastian growls and punches Grell in the face. The reaper, caught by surprise, flew off his arm and tumbled out of the small cabin.

"I will kindly ask you to be quiet, as this has nothing to do with you," Sebastian snarls. He turns back to me, a possessive, predatory look in his eyes. "Unless you have anything else to offer me, I will bid you good day."

Sebastian turns on his heel and briskly walks out, a bruised Grell stumbling after. I stand for a moment, alone. I look around me again, searching for that unknown something yet again. I sit down, feeling the sea rock the ship beneath me, like a mother, wrapping her baby in her arms and singing it to sleep with a low "shhh" and a constant sway.

I leant my head back and sigh. There is a strange sensation in me stomach, one I have not felt in a long time. I close my eyes and think. Where do I know this from? In a flash I remember my days in training to become a Reaper, and my days serving as one. I wrap my arms around my stomach and hold myself. I open my eyes and bring a hand to my cheek. A single tear rests in my fingertip. I bow my head and hold myself tighter. I know this feeling, what I don't know is how I could forget it. The ache spreads throughout my body, leaving my hollow, a corpse. The feeling that never left me throughout my many younger years. A deep, resonating pain. That cursed emotion I learned to forget. The one Death helped me overcome.

Loneliness.

* * *

**Quillcox helped edit this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry its been taking me so long to post these. I will try to be faster, but there are midterms coming upDX**

**I really appreciate all the favs and follows I am getting.**

**Review, please!**

* * *

I am a used bottle, emptied of my emotions and filled with new ones yet again. I am a glass bottle, fragile and full of cracks, but not yet leaking. I am a forgotten bottle, once the favorite but now stored on the back of the shelf. I am an old bottle, not the latest model, but still in working condition. I may not be the prettiest bottle, but I have done what I am supposed to do and been exemplary at it. If I am a working bottle, then why has Death left me?

I am curled on my bed, not moving. I don't have the drive to move. What is the point? I am still going to be a lonely creep if I do. Just like they all said, all those years ago.

* * *

I was walking around the Shinigami Dispatch Building number five in our guided tour a few days before we were to be starting classes. I stood a step away from the chittering group. The current head of the Dispatch Department introduced himself and lead us around. He pointed out room after room of different departments. The others continued to titter about trivial matters such as the color of classes they wanted Pops to make them, while I paid close attention to the people that passed by. They all were dressed nearly identical, at a glance one would have thought them to be wearing the exact same suits. But I noticed slight variations; that one had pinstripes while that one had plain black. He buttoned his coat all the way up while he only buttoned the middle button. He was wearing shiny black dress shoes while he had casual, beaten-up running shoes. One of the other boys came up to me and asked me curiously

"What are you looking at?"

"The Reapers," I replied, stating the obvious.

"I know that, but why? They all look the same."

"No, they aren't. If you look closely you can see that his suit has stripes while his does not." The boy looked at me like I had said I could read the future.

"How can you see that? These are just the cheap standard-issue glasses."

I cocked my head and grinned. "You can't see that?" The boy stared at me for a few seconds before he walked over to the group of other trainees, whispering and glancing in my direction. They steered clear of me after that. Even after a week, only they started calling me a freak.

One time, an older boy came up to me and asked me why I wasn't sitting with the other boys. I gazed up at him from behind my large glasses and smiled slightly.

"I sat down first. They are the ones who decided to sit away from me."

He took a step back, staring at me incredulously.

"Well, you could go and sit with them, you know." My smile widened to a grin.

"I know. They bore me." He took another step back. "But you, on the other hand, you are quite interesting." He stiffened and walked away from me. I never saw him again. His age group stayed away from me too.

Very soon afterward the teachers caught on to their mood towards me. I was called a creep while walking down the halls. I was called a freak when I was eating lunch. I was called a weirdo during class. I was scorned at all times, never free of the separation. I was different, and it was obvious, so painfully obvious.

I eventually drifted to the shadows, a ghost amongst the reapers. Nobody paid me any mind, and I never did anything to make it different. After all, they were so amusing to watch. They were so concerned with the trivial things; they never seemed to care about the important ones. I slowly climbed to the top of my class, but nobody acknowledged me. I was, after all, just a creep. I remained crushed, depressed; my sole relief was laughter. Until the day he came. He noticed me for who I was and accepted me, never leaving me alone. I slowly patched my broken, battered heart. I learned to love, to feel. I was still shunned by the living, but I was never alone. I had him.

* * *

'Death, where are you? Why have you left me alone?' I hug myself tightly; my long nails digging into my arm. I haven't been left alone in so long, I feel as if my protective shield has been ripped away. My crutch has been forcefully ripped out from underneath me, and I am falling, falling, falling.

I am an old, fragile glass bottle, falling faster and faster. If I am left falling, I will hit the earth hard and I will shatter. I will break beyond repair, even if I am glued back together I will be missing pieces, and I will be useless.

* * *

**I have hit a bit of a wall. I am gladly taking any suggestions right now. Any characters you wanna see soon? Honestly, I will take all your ideas into serious consideration. Maybe it will spark a random train of thought that leads to a great plot twist or something! So, tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really want to thank all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter is for Mad-Hatter-ison. Thanks for all your input!**

* * *

Giggles.

The world is made of giggles. Stacked up like a castle made of cards. Carefully placed; sitting on a sturdy bed of insanity. The world towers higher and higher, taunting all reason still left. Reason is useless. It isn't stable, like insanity. One cannot stack giggles on top of reason, for reason likes to make giggles topple. Insanity harbors giggles; they work as one. I cannot stand the shaky ground of reason, rather, I prefer the stability insanity provides me. I need the stability, now more than ever.

I stumble around the ship, giggles escaping my lips every time I bump into a wall or pass by another being. Insanity is comforting. I have learned that insanity is a way to escape the sadness, even if just for a little while. I suddenly collide with someone, and I stumble sideways, giggles bubbling to my lips once more. I look at who I have just collided with, curious that they have not hurried away like everyone else.

I soon became aware that it was not one, but TWO people I had bumped into. I looked up into a face I recognized, unsure from where I had seen him. I pulled forth a hazy memory from long ago, and slapped a name to the face.

"Lau, am I correct?" I asked with a grin. A small, insincere smile spread across his lips as he hugged a rather… curvy… girl closer.

"Ah, and who might you be?"

"I remember your jokes were most unsatisfactory." I frown deeply, "And I was most displeased."

"Oh, it is you! The man, so full of laughter I thought he would burst at the seams if he was not quieted!" I quirked my eyebrow upwards and grinned.

"So you remember me?" Lau looked at me blankly.

"What was you name again?"

* * *

I paced back and forth, wringing my hands about my head. What a nutter! That Lau had gotten on my nerves for the past hour, just following me around with that silent girl of his. He had pretended to know about everything, but was really just completely clueless. Clueless and annoying. What was I supposed to do with the pair of them constantly showing up? I plopped down onto a crate. Staring into a dark corner. A nagging in the back of my mind became apparent to me. What was I searching for? Why was I searching? I was still looking for that something. I stood and continued walking, looking around for that something again. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Why did I need it? What could be so important that it consumed my mind for hours on end?

* * *

I was sitting away somewhere, not paying attention to much, random giggles bubbling around me. I felt a tugging on my heart, in my mind, the need to find that… SOMETHING… I closed my eyes and curled up, resting my head on the floor. I was just starting to feel my breathing slow when a hand was on my shoulder. I peeked back behind me, blinking my heavy eyelids open.

"Undertaker?"

"Come for a coffin, Sebastian?" His hand withdrew and I sat up, a grin spreading across my lips as a giggle escaped my throat.

"Not today."

"Ah, but there is something bothering you, is there not? Heehee~"

"My young master is still missing, Undertaker. Of course I am bothered," He snapped.

"Seems we are all missing something these days." I mumbled quietly. He raised an eyebrow slightly, obviously curious as to what I meant. After all, I did not appear to be missing anything. That could be seen, that is. A pang shot through my chest as I thought about my missing companion. He would be back soon, right? Death had been gone for long periods of time before, but never this long. This means that he will be back soon; he has to. He couldn't just leave me alone. He couldn't; he wouldn't… would he? He does care for me, he has to. He wouldn't use me like that.

My thoughts were interrupted, thankfully, by a clearing of a throat. I grin back up at an impatient demon.

"Weeeeell, Sebastian. It seems that we must go a-searching for a specific young Earl, don't we?" I received a grunt in response, and took it as a yes. I stood up and skipped out of the dark room, a stiff demon following quietly.

* * *

**My last request that you all review with characters you want to see is still there. Can't wait to hear from you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just wanted to say that I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to post, and that this chapter is so short. I just felt I needed to make it up to anyone who was looking forewords to the next chapter. I have hit a serious wall here. I just have a serious case of writers block.**

* * *

Lost my balance on a tightrope. Lost my mind trying to get it back...

I sigh. What an uneventful day it is. We never did end up finding the earl, and it was a bit worrisome. Sebastian was obviously quite unhappy, his bocchan just disappearing like that. Of course, he did not know that I was harboring the same feelings.

"Ah, life is interesting," I muse as I follow Sebastian on our third round of the ship. Suddenly, he slammed his fists into the fall, smashing it to pieces.

"Where is he?" He all but shouted.

A disturbed smile spread across his lips. I knew from that look that I had better step away if I valued my life. But that's the thing; I didn't really care anymore. What did I have to waste? It's not like Death was there for me anymore. I didn't have anything to lose. I watched as Sebastian's shadow lengthened and changed color, his anger no longer contained by his body.

Suddenly, he was slamming me against the wall, or I should, say slamming me **through** it. I landed in a storeroom, bleeding and in pain. Not I was broken physically and mentally. A smile spread across my lips, the true maniac I was inside bubbling up to the surface. It was fitting; my body was so fragile. Just like the sanity I clung to.

I was lying in a pool of crimson. A spreading pool of crimson. A beautiful pool of crimson. I was captivated by it as it slowly widened; a red halo. I lifted my hand up to my face, studying it closely.

One side was pale white, the other brilliant red. It was like the world. Good and evil, though which was which I couldn't say. A smile spread across my lips as Sebastian jumped over me, tearing into the room. I turned my head and watched as he scooped up a limp figure. The body of his young master. So he had found his missing piece. I had yet to find mine. I wondered if I ever would.

* * *

**Ok, so, what should happen next? I'm not quite sure. You see, this is my problem. I'm at a stuck point. I would really appreciate it if you all reviewed with your ideas. My current thoughts right now are as follows: 1) Undertaker dies. 2) Ciel makes Sebastian save Undertaker. What do you think? Anyone have a better idea? I would really like to hear what you have to say.**

**So, seriously. Review. Faster the reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out.**

**Again, so sorry it was this short. *sweat drop* hehe~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kay, so I really don't have much to say. This is the last chapter, though. I wouldn't say I am exactly overly pleased with the way I ended it, but I needed to end it. I may use this pairing in the future in other fan fictions, but this story is over. Sorry to anyone who was looking for more!**

* * *

I saw a light. Was this death? True death? Was this the end of the line for me? Had I finally reached the last of my rope? I was curious. I wanted to see what would be waiting for me. I wanted to know exactly what my Death existed in. No, just Death; he wasn't mine anymore. He had left me, and he wasn't coming back.

"Undertaker, god dammit!"

I blink. What? Who was that? Was someone on the last journey with me? Wait. I blinked. Could you blink while you die? I groaned as I blinked again. No, I highly doubt that you could blink and groan this far into death.

The world slowly reformed around me. I was… in a room. A fancy room. A room from a mansion. And the only mansion I could possibly be in was the Earl's.

"What a lovely day it is, Earl," I mumble in a raspy tone. I chuckle. I sound so god-awful!

"I see you are back to normal, Undertaker."

I turn my head towards the voice, revealing the Earl standing in the doorway, Sebastian behind him. I feel a grin upon my lips, widening for no real reason.

"I wouldn't say COMPLETELY back to normal. Your butler did quite a number on my back on the ship," I winced at one of my sore spots. I began to sit up, but then the world spun.

I was transferred into a band new world. I blinked, surprise. I hadn't been in a place such as this for so long. I felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me into a strong chest. I gasped: Death. Death had come back for me. I sunk into the embrace, one I had missed so much. Like a sweet scent I hadn't smelled for far too long, and suddenly it was wafting by my nose.

"Why?"

One word. Barely a whisper, yet holding so much pain.

"Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me alone? You promised! You promised you wouldn't do that to me. That I wouldn't have to go through that pain ever again. You lied. Why did you lie? I thought… I thought you loved me."

I felt a slight tremble in my lip, and it wasn't from laughter this time. A tear slid down my cheek, one glistening gem that held so much meaning. I felt Death let go of me and step away.

There he goes. He is going to leave me again. He might as well; there is hardly any of me left for him to stand by anymore anyways.

Suddenly, arms encircled me from the front, pulling me in once more.

"I'm sorry," Death mumbled into my hair. "I didn't want to leave you. If I didn't, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to let you die. Apparently, I didn't have to worry in the end at all. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to make it through the whole ordeal. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

It all clicked. Why hadn't I realized it before? He had said he was sorry. And it wasn't because of the Earl, no. Not in the slightest. He was sorry because he would be leaving me. He knew he would be hurting me, though he didn't want to. He was apologizing in advance for something he would be doing to me.

I felt a small sob escape my throat.

"I understand," I whispered into his chest.

I felt the tips of his fingers brush my chin upwards out of his chest, so I was gazing into his shaded face. A face that cannot be described, one only I had seen. He leaned down, my heart thudding in my chest.

"I cannot express how truly sorry I am. I hope I can make up for my absence."

His tone was sincere, but lilting towards playful by the end. I gasped lightly as his lips were pressed lightly against mine. A sweet kiss, one I let myself become lost in. The world around my disappeared, it was just us. Me and Death, and our lips upon the other. Nothing else mattered. I couldn't care less if I ever recovered from my physical wounds, or if I ever did return to my body. I didn't care. The sweet bliss filled me up, surrounding me. A sensation that would never leave me, something I would relive in my dreams for the rest of my nights. Our emotions controlled us, transporting us to other worlds. We flashed throughout the dreams of so many brides-to-be and newlyweds, throughout the daydreams of schoolgirls and the storybooks of small children. A never fading moment, burned into my mind for all eternity. It was a monumental moment for the two of us; it was our first true kiss.


End file.
